Style Broke Stan's Brain
by Prince of Anything
Summary: MAJOR crack. The characters find some slash fics on the internet. Crackdeath, goes as well with Live Change Love as milk does with cookies.


**A/N: As most you guys already know, I am a fan of SP slash. (dances)**

**But I can't help but wonder… What would happen if the characters found it and read it? Then I got this great idea and just HAD to write it.**

**GOES ALONG WITH LCL. If you have NOT read LCL (Live Change Love), GO DO SO PLEASE. It will explain why Butters has manned up.**

One day, everybody (being Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Butters) was all over at… eh, Butters' place, sure. They decided to go on the internet, and somehow came across .

Upon arriving there, they found themselves on a certain 'Bludgeoning Angel's page. After reading her few… measly… fanfics, they went to look at her favorites. They were reading down the list, when all of a sudden…

"Hey, you guys. What's a lemon?" asked Kyle.

They all shrugged. "A fruit?" guessed Stan.

Kyle frowned. "Thanks for that. You're a REAL help, Stan."

"We could check it out," said Butters. "I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

Kenny shuddered, ducking behind Kyle.

Stan pointed at the screen. "Hey, here's one that has me and Kyle in it." (**A/N: It's a crackfic, babe. It's best not to question the mad powers that be.)**

Butters shrugged, clicking on the link.

"Careful, dude," said Kyle. "Those fangirls are fuckin' crazy."

"Ah, don't worry about it," said Stan. "They're just a bunch of chicks. What can they do with—HO-LY SHIT!!"

Both Stan and Kyle's eyes widened in terror as they read what was on the screen. While Stan just sat there in total shock (we think they broke him), Kyle seemed to get madder by the second.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!!!"

Kenny and Butters were both about to die laughing.

"Cool it, Jew," said Kenny, gasping.

"Yeah, at least you're the guy…"

That set them off into another hysterical fit.

Stan had not even blinked, and his mouth was still wide-open in a full square.

"CLOSE IT!! GET RID OF IT!! NOW!!!"

But they did not obey the command. Instead, they straightened up, calmed themselves instantly, and continued reading.

"Hm… Oh, there's a mistake…"

"Shut up, Butters, you OCD bastard…"

They laughed once more and went back to reading.

"Hm, you know, I think I like this 'Style pairing'," said Kenny in a mock seriousness.

"I do _too_, Kenny. Let's look for some more." The cackling two hi-fived.

Finally, Kyle snapped. He literally threw Butters to the floor, taking his seat in front of the computer. He then went to Google images "Bunny South Park yaoi", MAKING SURE the safe search was off. Kyle then sat back, crossing his arms with an evil smirk on his face.

As soon as the results were up, Butters yelped and fell over. Surprisingly, however, Kenny just sat there with a very intrigued look.

"So… This is a new one…"

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "Wow. Okay, then… Stan, you okay?"

No answer.

"Uh, Stan? Hello?" Kyle waved a hand in front of his friend's face.

Stan fell over.

"Stan?! STAN!!"

Den dey hat too take heem too da hospitel in a amblance. (Typed by a semi-retarded 3-year-old)

0.o XD T.T (Mah border is kewler den urs) (Typed by Phoenix- we ALL know he can't spell)

"Your friend suffered a massive stoke due to some great trauma," said a random doctor.

Phoenix: What's his name?

Lauren: I dunno, he's just a random doctor.

Phoenix: Is he my boss? (works at … Yeah, University of Some Medical Thingee)

Lauren: Why not?

Phoenix: Yay~!

Lauren: Now back to Stan's big stroke thing!

Phoenix: Kayaking?

Lauren: BLUDGEONING ANGEL CHOP~!! Sugar is make you dumb! No more candy for j00!

Phoenix: ;__; Teh noes…

"Is he gonna be okay?" asked Kyle with tears in his eyes.

"No. He died instantly, you were all just too stupid to notice."

Then Kyle started crying really hard, and Butters and Kenny felt, like, really bad, and it was all very dramatic.

And I will have you Stan fangirls know that it was all HIS idea (points at Phoenix), NOT MINE.

Then Kyle got all depressed, and eventually killed himself. Kenny got ran over by a tanker truck. Butters… Uh, Dexter thought he was a serial killer, or something. Then everybody else died except Cartman. And we can't make a show about just Cartman!

"Yes we can!" yelled Cartman.

STFU, ain't nobody axed you, bitch!

So the Great Will of the Macrocosm (from Excel Saga. WATCH IT!! NOW!! –P Dawg) came out and reset the storyline, and they all lived happily ever after. And best of all, Kenny isn't dead—(Kenny gets eaten by a manbearpig) DAMN IT!!

**A/N: Thank you! I had my insane friend, Tallest Phoenix, the Random King, to help me out on this.**

**Phoenix: Welllll, it is much more fun when you have accomplices… (evil laugh)**

**Lauren: Right! And til next time, kids, remember…**

**Both: Vote Douche!!**


End file.
